Since the place of action of eukaryotic DNA is the cell nucleus, DNA supplied from outside must enter the nucleus in order to be read out. Conventional transfection methods only bring about transport of DNA through the cell membrane into the cytoplasm. It is only because the nuclear membrane is temporarily dissolved during the cell division of higher eukaryotes that the DNA can passively enter the nucleus so that proteins encoded by it can be expressed. Only very small DNA molecules (oligonucleotides) can diffuse freely through the pores of the nuclear membrane. For the effective transfection of quiescent or weakly dividing cells it is thus necessary to create conditions which have the result that larger DNA molecules enter the nucleus through the nuclear membrane in sufficient quantity. The circuit arrangement described here makes this possible in higher eukaryotic cells.